Shouldn't You Still Want Me? 'Cause I do
by if dreams could come alive
Summary: Massie and Derrick broke up, but for some reason he can't seem to let the amber eyed girl go. / This is for the Spring Exchange for buy the stars. Please check it out!


_Shouldn't You Still Want Me? 'Cause I do. _

It has been forever but it feels good to be back. Kit Kat or buy the stars (Katherine I don't know if you like that nickname but I love it ;D) this one's for you! Hope you like it; I even went out of my Mosh bubble and did a Massington.

Xoxo

Mo

**Prompts: cinnamon hearts, pinky promises, bubbles blowing in the wind, "remember the time we stole the whole day" **

_Yes we broke up, but she's still mine: _

"She's with Griffin now, can you believe that? That… goth kid! I thought he was gay." Derrick exclaimed running his hands through his blonde locks, tugging at them slightly. The act he did in frustration was a scene of enthusiasm for the gaggle of girls watching and the rest of the crew across the soccer field. This he used to thoroughly enjoy, but now he barely even noticed because of the _situation_ at hand. Thanks a lot _Bloc_—Massie, way to ruin fan girls.

"Dude, why do you even care? And I doubt he's gay if he can land Mass," Chris pointed out with a slight smirk on his face.

"Shit, is that what that lucky bastard is doing?" Kemp received clueless faces; no one understood the brilliance so he continued. "He pretends he's gay, starts hanging out with Massie, becomes ungay for her like he is all along and she falls for it. Besides girls always find unattainable guys irresistible," he said in a knowing voice.

"You think that'll really work?" Cam asked, trying to suppress his laughter.

"Duh, he with her now isn't he?"

"I'd pretend to be _a lot of things _to get with her," Chris joked. Which Kemp responded with a _hell yeah_ and high five, only to be met with a deadly glare from the blonde.

"She can't be with _him._ You don't go from me to that," he still tugged at his locks in aggravation.

"Why are you so hung up on this, man? You were the one that ended it." Cam queried even though he knew the answer. Although the goalie hasn't said anything (and no doubt will deny) he knew him like the back of his hand. _And_ he knew that he still carried a torch for a certain amber eyed girl.

"Yeah, I know it's just I still feel… it's only been a few weeks… shouldn't she still… ugh!" he couldn't express his feelings and make them understand, _he_ barely did. So he did the next best option: subject change, "Where's Josh?"

"He's with Massie," Cam replied a smirk making its way across his lips.

_WHAT A TRAITOR! _

;;;

"Do you like this? It isn't too slutty, is it?" Massie asked looking at the mirror with utter importance. She was wearing short black and white patterned frock, it was the perfect combination of casual and sexy. She didn't want to overdo it, but she was still wanted to look cute for whatever _surprise_ Griffin had planned for them.

"Why are you even asking me? Where's your _glam team_?" Josh lay perched on her perfectly made bed (totally ruining it in the process, but _whatevs_) petting Bean on his lap.

"Haha, they went to the Hamptons for a spa weekend which I could not attend because _you_ asked me to go to your soccer match tomorrow."

"Hey! It's the semifinals, it's crucial. Isn't it your best friend duty to _want_ to be there for me and support me? And possibly make cookies… or bring **cinnamon hearts**, I like those." he tacked the last part on hopefully, giving an angelic smile for effect.

She gives a snort, "do you even know me?"

"Why do you care how you look so much anyway?" Josh was just waiting for her to get all flustered. What are best friends for?

3 2 1… Bingo! "I, uh, you know me, always look your best," she smiled widely to hide how lame her excuse was.

"Yeah, that's it? So it would have nothing to do with Griffin coming over?" Josh stood behind Massie and locked eyes with her in her full length mirror.

She bit her lip, no point in denying it now, "Fine yes, can you help me now?" exasperation clouded her voice.

"Yeah of course, you look great." He gave her a smile and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thanks, I didn't want it to be too much y'know?" She said while fixing her hair.

"Yeah… I think? Besides you know I'm here to help you, all you had to do was ask," he spoke while resting his chin on her shoulder.

An incredulous look passed her features. She slightly turned to give him a glare, but before he should think to enroll in a protection program a smile slipped onto her lips that gave her away.

;;;

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" Massie asked getting on the back of Griffin's viper.

"If I told you that would ruin the element of surprise," Griffin replied handing her a helmet. With that said he rode off in a direction only of his knowing. Massie usually could not stand being left in the dark, but she could make an exception now, besides the wind felt pretty great.

_Just because we're not dating doesn't mean you can date other guys:_

**Derrick IsTheMan: **Where were you? Missed the game today.

**JoshIsSoHotz: **Sorry man. Um at Mass's… Who won?

**Derrick IsTheMan: **Me, duh. Haha. You ditched us to play Barbie?!

**JoshIsSoHotz: **Ha! We do that during gossip girl :P Nah, she needed help getting ready for her date.

**Derrick IsTheMan: **With Griffin right? What are they doing?

**JoshIsSoHotz: **Yeah, IDK really. Going to NYC?

**Derrick IsTheMan: **Oh, he rides a motorcycle right?

**JoshIsSoHotz: **Yeah, you up for some COD?

**Derrick IsTheMan: **Can't. Busy.

**JoshIsSoHotz: **Doing what?

**JoshIsSoHotz: **Derrick? You still there man?

**JoshIsSoHotz: **Dude. Don't ditch me, I don't have plans tonight!

**JoshIsSoHotz: **You always leave without saying bye!

**Derrick IsTheMan: **Relax man, I'm back and I'm just going out tonight.

**JoshIsSoHotz: **Oh. Well, can I come?

;;;

From: DerrickH.

To: CamF.;

We're going out tonight. I'm coming to pick you up now. Be ready

;;;

"Why do you keep following that motorcycle?" Cam pondered. "We've been behind them for a while now."

"I'm _not_ following them okay, this is just the way to the um new club I wanted to check out," Derrick said as nonchalant as possible.

"Motorcycle?" Josh had been on his phone keeping track of the Yankees game and totally oblivious to what was being discussed in the front. "Hey that looks like Griffin's bike. Wait it is, that's Massie!" A look of pleasant surprise crossed his face.

Realization hit Cam so fast he burst out laughing. He could be _such_ a good detective, "You're following Massie! I knew something was up, but this is even better then I'd thought it'd be."

Derrick's face just turned redder, but before he could deny the allegation that had hit home Josh spoke up, "That's why you asked… dude! I can't believe you. I didn't tell you so could spy on their date!"

"I'm not! I, uh, they won't even know we're here," Derrick realized there was no point in protesting.

;;;

"Are we really at Times Square?" she had never expected to be in the city for their date. She wasn't one for surprises, but this wasn't so bad maybe she shouldn't try to know everything.

"Yeah I thought we'd do something different," Griffin lifted his head slightly and looked at her through his lashes shyly.

She smirked feeling his discomfort and leaned in to say "you know you're _really cute_ when you're nervous," she kisses the tip of his nose before pulling away.

He scoffs, "I don't do nervous," he says it in an _oh I'm so cocky_ voice but the light blush coming onto his cheeks give away the charade.

She bursts out laughing, "Ha! Like I haven't pulled that on before."

;;;

"Who is this guy? What kind of lame concert are we at?" Derrick grumbled. The fact that a certain two people were having a grand time on their date was ticking him off. Did they need to stand so close? It really wasn't that crowded haven't they heard of your _personal bubble_, damn!

"And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cos we're just under the upper hand…" Cam just caught on to the blonde's incredulous look and narrowed eyes. He coughs to cover up the fact that he was singing as if he was in his shower, "what? It's Ed Sheeran."

"Didn't know you were such a fan," Josh teased. He was still trying to get used to the fact he became Derrick's accomplice in stalking Massie, who also happened to be his best friend. He's breaking _so many_ BFF codes tonight.

"Yeah, what are you a British groupie?" Derrick quipped.

"Hey don't take your bitterness out on me because you're jealous of Massie's date."

"I am not jealous _or _bitter," the goalie protested but it was to deaf ears.

"Dude don't even, you're spying on her date! Do you want me to continue?" The Spanish boy butted in.

Derrick's eyes widened, "not so loud! And I'm not spying. I'm just watching from afar…"

"Oh yeah that's _way _better. You're not spying on her, you're _stalking_ the girl."

;;;

"I didn't know you listened to Ed Sheeran," Massie asked taking a bite of Kung Pao Chicken. They were currently in Szechuan Gourmet a small Chinese restaurant enjoying a private table for two.

In the dim light his blush was barely noticeable. Taking a sip of Fanta Orange he responded, "Yeah I'm more of a Linkin Park kind of guy, but you told me you were listening to him the other day so I thought…"

She grabbed his hand across the table, "I didn't know tough goth guys could be such sweetie pies." She sent him a cheeky smile to show it was a joke.

He scoffs at her, "Sweetie Pie? I eat those for breakfast," but he doesn't let go of her hand.

The couple was so enamored with each other they still had yet to notice a familiar blonde watching with furrowed eyebrows tearing a napkin to _itty bitty_ shreds.

;;;

"Now we have one last stop," Griffin took her hand guiding her to their last destination.

"We do?" She intertwined their fingers and flashed him a giddy smile. This was turning out way better than she thought it would and her lemonade wasn't even spiked!

"We do," he said giving her hand a squeeze.

;;;

"Where are we going now? I didn't even finish eating my Teriyaki bowl!" Josh complained. This was taking way too fucking long. Couldn't Massie and Griffin just call it a night? Couldn't Derrick just call it a night? God, why was he even here? Oh right because of his blonde bone head of a best friend. He really needs to start hanging out with new people.

"Shut up! Do you want them to hear you? Beside I got it to go, you can eat later." Derrick whispered vehemently shoving the carryout bag into the Latino's hands.

This time Cam spoke up, "Yes, I kinda do. The faster she notices you and kills you. The sooner we can do something, _anything _else."

"You guys suck you know that? I've always been there when you bitched and whined about Claire or when you felt left out about being the new kid. Geez the one time I need you," Derrick says while throwing his hands in the air.

Both brunettes gape at him. Cam speaks first, "Uh no. whenever I said _anything_ about Claire you said I was ruining your 'SpongeBob and me' time. Then you insulted her which at the time was offensive since she was my girlfriend! Now I don't really care but still."

Josh: "Yeah dude, you suck. All you ever said to me as quit being a pussy and people will like you better."

To which Derrick exclaimed "I was just kidding! Didn't know you were so sensitive, but whatever I was still there. And I'm your ride home so you don't have a choice." Giving them both a pat on the back before scurrying to catch up with the couple.

;;;

They were on a boat ride on the Hudson sharing a plate of chocolate cheesecake.

"Who would have thought bad boy Griffin Hastings was such a romantic at heart?"

"Shhhh it'll ruing my street cred." He gave her a wink licking the chocolate of his pink (just the right pink) lips. He watch her eyes drift downward.

"Mass," his voice broke her thought process and her eyes fluttered before looking up to meet his.

"What?" He just shook his head a knowing smile coning onto his lips, "what?!"

Before she could ask him again the gentlest pressure was on her mouth, it was so soft with a hint of chocolate. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her hand through his picture perfect messy dark locks. One of his hands was gingerly cupping the side of her face, the other on the small of her back pulling her closer.

They were so enamored with each other they practically sprang apart at the sound of a loud splash. They looked around confused as to where the sound came from and then shrugged it off.

**;;; **

Kissing in front of people! Well there's barely anyone here, but it's still in public! Derrick though angrily, from what he knew in the _Massie Block Guidebook_ PDA was a no-no. Then what the hell was this?

He was so fixated on their tonsil hockey he didn't realize he was leaning too far out. So when Cam gave him a _quit staring you freak_ shove he fell into the river, tipping the boat over in the process.

;;;

_Shouldn't you still want me? 'Cause I do: _

After the soccer game Massie searched the crowds for Josh. When she finally spotted him she jumped into his arms momentarily forgetting he was sweaty and covered in dirt. Briarwood just won the match; they were going to the finals!

"Congrats!" She practically had to scream to be heard, "You were great!"

He squeezed her so hard she could barely breathe, "We're going to the finals!"

She couldn't loosen his grip so she just continued to look up at face, "I know, so how do you want to celebrate hot shot?"

He unwraps his arms from around her instead taking her arm. He leads her to a secluded area, "I need to tell you something."

"What? Are you breaking up with me?" she joked.

He let out a choked laugh, "Course not babe. It's just Derrickfollwedyouonyourdateyesterday."

"He did… whaaa?"

"Uh yeah, I just thought you should know."

"Thanks, but why in the world would he do that?"

"I don't know, but you should go talk to him and **pinky promise** not to mention me… like at all."

"Yeah I'll go do that." Massie was so preoccupied with the new information she didn't even notice Josh's weirdness (well more than usual).

"Yeah yeah go before he leaves. Bye Mass." He gave her a quick hug and all but ran away from her. He wanted to leave before she wondered how he knew this. And he did _not_ want to tell because _he_ was there. So this way she wouldn't, well as long as Derrick didn't screw it up.

;;;

Derrick was positively buzzing after the game. They had won 4 to 1; they were going to the finals! The best part was he did _awesome_ out there, he blocked almost every goal. Which was certainly a pick me up after last night.

He was so immersed with packing all the equipment (being captain sucks) he didn't notice a certain brunette come up behind him.

Massie cleared her throat, nothing. That's ok second time is always the charm, still _nothing_. So she went to Plan B, grabbing his shoulders she gave him a good shake screaming "Derrick!"

_That_ got his attention very nicely. He jumped about 5 feet in the air giving a bit of a girlish scream. When he turned his eyes as wide as saucers found Massie then narrowed to slits.

"That. Was. Not. _Funny_." He warned menacingly at the sight of her laughing like there was no tomorrow.

She took deep breaths trying to suppress the laughter that was already bubbling up her throat. "You're absolutely right, that was fucking _hilarious_."

He responded by tugging at his blonde locks which caused them to stick straight up from the sweat. This made Massie bite her lip. She's totally over him, but he does have nice hair. She was allowed to _notice_ that. Right?

Noticing her hesitation Derrick turned to look at her silently asking "what?" They really were the type to '_hang out'_ or '_just talk_' anymore.

Massie had momentarily forgotten what she was going to say. His caramel brown eyes made her catch her breath. His cheeks were flushed red from exertion that made them even more kissable. His face was so so _so_ familiar, the dimple in his left cheek, high flat cheekbones, dark brown eyebrows even though his hair was naturally blonde, and her favorite feature; the smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose.

Opening her eyes she tried to remember the mission at hand. "Um, I uh heard something totally crazy. I'm not sure if it's true or not." Derrick's eyebrows furrowed together not realizing what this had to do with him, so she continued, "I heard that you, not sure how to put this, uh followed me on my date last night? Totally insane right?"

Derrick's eyes took on a look of absolute horror for a second; if she had blinked she would have missed it. Although he did manage to say, "Oh uh yeah, that's insane. Why-why would someone say something like that?"

Massie squinted at the boy in question. This was so unlike him, he just stuttered. He was usually so composed and collected. That's what made him so cocky! But just now, he wouldn't be like this unless… "OH MY GOD! You did, didn't you?"

"NO! I didn't exactly." He sounded lame and he knew it. But how the hell did she find out?

"You psycho! Who the fuck does something like that?" she looked at him incredulously. What was wrong with him?

"You weren't supposed to find out."

"Oh doesn't that make it all better," she snapped.

"Who told you?"

"Josh did! He's my best friend too y'know."

That son of a bitch! He was his friend first. Besides weren't there gender loyalty and guy code rules?! "Did he tell you he was there too? AND he was the one who told me where you were going?"

"He did what?" Her mind took a minute to process this but when it did she exploded again, "I'm going to kill him!" She turned to leave, but Derrick called out again.

"Don't you want to know why I did it?"

"Considering the fact that you're a neurotic freak, not really no."

"Just hear me out before you go. I may be crazy but," he gave her a searching look, but she just raised an eyebrow, "it's because I'm crazy about you."

She was speechless. He was the one who ended it. "What? You can't, _you_ were the one who broke it off."

He puts both of his hands on her shoulders; he takes her chin and tilts it upward so their eyes meet. "Yeah I know. It was stupid and rash. I saw you flirting with Chris Abeley and I lost it. Then when I saw you with Griffin Hastings I lost it again. What I'm trying to say is," he takes a deep breath before continuing, "I still like you."

_I still like you. I still like you. I still like you._ No this isn't happening, she's _not_ going through that all over again. Suddenly she shook his hands off her. "I can't do this," with that she ran away. _Away from him. _

;;;

"JOSHUA ANTHONY HOTZ!"

When Josh heard that holler from a particularly vengeful brunet he fell off the couch in his living room. Who cares if she was smaller than he was, she was like a Russian Mob leader, shit she probably knew one too. _Run Josh run!_

But before he could get out of the room she was there in front of him, "Freeze."

He started walking backwards, "Hey Mass," best to keep things normal.

"Really? That's the best you could come up with?" she said while narrowing her amber eyes.

To which he widened his chocolate orbs, "You caught me by surprise?"

"How could you do that to me?!"

"I didn't know! I swear! Then when I figured it out we were already there and you looked like you were having such a good time, I didn't want to ruin it."

She smiles recalling the previous night. "It was, everything was so great. He's so great. I deserve that now. Ugh stupid Derrick." She mumbled that last bit and sat cross legged on the floor.

Josh sank to the floor next to her, "What'd he say?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She seemed really bothered by whatever happened. So he probably needed to pull it out of her.

"You sure?"

She put her head in his lap and covered her face with her hands mumbling out a reply.

"Mass, I can't understand what you're saying," he says removing her hands.

"Derrick still likes me."

"_He told you!_"

"Yeah, wait what? You knew he liked me and didn't say anything?!"

"Guy code?"

;;;

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Josh asked stuffing a spoonful of frozen yogurt in his mouth. They left Josh's and headed to Yogurtland for a much needed froyo fix.

Swallowing she responded, "No," she received a look of yeah right from the brunette boy, "Maybe… it's just he made me go through hell, for what? Him being jealous? And before you give me that look I know I'm partly to blame since Chris is an old flame or whatever, but I wasn't into him. Derrick didn't even talk to me about it at all, he could've mentioned he was uncomfortable. I don't want to go through that again."

"Well… maybe it'll be different this time. He lost you once he won't let that happen again."

She simply snorts at that before shoving a spoonful of red velvet cupcake batter froyo in her mouth.

"Well how do you feel about Griffin?"

"Oh Josh! The date was so perfect. Like if I was in a movie I'd probably reference it by saying something like** remember the time we stole the whole day**? And he's so sweet and thoughtful and cute. He's great like really great. He listens to me and pays attention to little details. And his eyes are _so_ pretty, they're like an olive green. I just think we could be really good together." She bit her lip a dreamy expression coming across her face.

"I listen to you for years, I don't even get a trophy with my name on it. He listens for an hour and it's like he hung the moon."

"JOSH! That's all you got from what I said?"

"Kidding! Kind of."

"Oh sorry, I'll remember to get a plaque dedicated to your greatness."

"That's all I ask."

"Y'know I think I'm just going to wait for Logan Lerman. He's bound to fall in love with me one day right? Or at least ask me out."

"That's exactly what you should do because next week I'm proposing to Jessica Alba. We could double date."

;;;

She was so confused, she couldn't believe she even thinking about this. Derrick was the cause of all her problems. He was annoying, cocky, unpredictable, and didn't listen to a word she said and basically her other half.

But she didn't want to give up Griffin so easily. He was caring and sweet and was more into her then getting into her pants like the rest of the morons that go to her school (give or take a few). They could really become something.

She was pacing in her closet that always soothed her, when something fell out; something that filled in the missing puzzle piece.

;;;

Massie walked into his room like she owned the place. He was extremely confused but didn't question it. Her spontaneity was what made her fun and let her not overthink everything and maybe his second chance with her. She set a small box covered in a collage of photos on his bed which was somehow supposed to explain everything, which in a way it kind of did.

Right as he opened his mouth to ask her what this all meant she stopped him, "I still like you too Derrick."

;;;;

Inside the small box were Polaroid shots of Massie and Derrick. From when they first met in 4th grade , all the leaf fights, **bubbles blowing in the wind**, ice skating, trick or treating, then their first kiss at Lake Placid and all the captured moments of their relationship in between. The had known each other way before they became who they are now, they watched each other grow up, they had history. They were part of each other and Massie realized that moment you can't throw away a part of yourself.

_**El Fin **_


End file.
